Stats/Skills/Techniques Guide
Introduction This guide will tell you everything you need to know regarding player stats and how weapons/techniques work. Please read it carefully, it's very important Character Stats There are a few stats that will be extremely important to your character. They are made up of a combination of the weapons and armor your character is wearing and their skill levels. HP Health: This is how much damage your character can take before being defeated. TA Total Attack: This will influence how much damage you do in battle. Weapon Skill*3 + Weapon Attack. TD Total Defense: This will influence how much damage you prevent and how well you block. It's calculated by summing all of your armor's defense. DR Dodge Rate: This will influence how good you are at dodging enemy attacks. Weapon Skills You will have a weapon skill level in these different categories. They all start at 1, and your proficiency in a category will increase as you use weapons in it more, as well as training from well-known warriors. Your weapon skill can go up to a max of 30, after which you may try to become a Master level by completing certain quests. Unarmed: Gauntlets/Fists/Knuckles/Kicks Bladed: Swords/Axes/Daggers Bludgeoning: Hammers/Maces/Clubs/Flails Ranged: Bow/Gun/Crossbow Thrown: Daggers/Shurikens/Other Weapon Pole: Spear/PoleArm/Halberd/Staff Devil Fruit: Devil Fruit. Custom: Anything that doesn’t fit anywhere else. Weapon Techniques You will learn techniques with your weapons as you become more skilled in them. These techniques are actually very customized for your character. Upon reaching levels 1,5,10,15,20,25,30,35 in a skill, you may learn a new technique that you design yourself. After getting mod approval of the technique, you can add it to technique list. Please, be logical when designing your techniques. Do not try to achiever overly complex techniques when you are forming techniques for low levels (under 20). Technique Guidelines: *No increasing your weapon skill past maximums *No % based damage for any techniques below level 20. (Like doing 50% more damage for one turn etc.) *All techniques will have cooldowns that activate when the technique finishes (So buffs will start their cooldowns when the buff ends) ANY techniques that affect your roll have to be declared within the post before the roll itself happens. You can learn techniques in all sorts of weapons. However you can only use techniques in the same weapon skill line as the weapon you have currently equipped. =Along with these techniques, you can also learn “General Techniques” from NPCs, Manuals and Shops. So make sure you take advantage of this. General Techniques can be used at any time, regardless of what weapons you have equipped.= Dual Wielding When you dual wield weapons, you have an entirely new array of techniques. You will have a duel wield level that also starts at 1. This dual wield level is trained like normal and can never exceed your level in either of the weapons you are dual wielding. For example, a character with a 10 in Bladed and a 5 in Bludgeoning can start dual wielding Blade + Bludgeoning at level 1 and advance it up to level 5. They will create their own techniques to use in this dual wielding line at levels 1,5,10,15,20,25,30,Master. Dual wielding the same weapon. It may seem like dual wielding the same weapon is a huge advantage (you only have to level up one thing before you can level up dual to the same amount.) Actually, duel wielding the same weapon will progress at ½ the rate to make it fair. You cannot use your individual techniques when dual wielding. So a dual wielding hammer + blade guy cannot use his hammer techs or blade techs, unless he re-equips back to single wield. This is to prevent people from being able to spam 3 different lines of techniques. What is the advantage in dual wielding? Your weapon attack is nearly doubled, because it adds both weapons into account. Additionally, dual wield abilities will be allowed to be a little bit stronger than normal. Devil Fruit Users and Dual Wielding: DF Users can also Dual wield! They can use their DF powers in tandem with a weapon, following the same rules, they cannot level up the duel wield higher than the skill they have in the weapon or in their DF. Also, to switch to just their DF techs they have to de-equip the weapon. Wieding a weapon and a shield You can also dual wield a weapon with a shield if you wish. A shield is different from dual wielding other weapons, becuase it gives you more defense instead of more attack. Like dual wielding other stuff, you will create a whole new technique list for using a weapon + a shield. Training in weapon + shield takes twice as long as wielding two different weapons. (So you get .5 points every time you train). This is to account for the fact that you only need to train one weapon first before wielding a shield (While people wielding two different weapons must train both). Gaining Weapon Skill Levels You can gain up to 3 weapon skill levels a week. These are earned by sparring/fighting with whatever weapon you choose and then letting the mods know. Make sure you RP well, because we will not give out points to extremely short and simple spars. Additionally, you can gain another 2 points by developing your character. This is done by participating in events, joining quests and just rping in general. The mods will tally this at the end of each week and let you know how many points you've earned. You can also gain skill levels by buying manuals, certain quests, or training under NPC's. Make sure you keep an eye out! Traits Traits are general useful things that your character can do out of combat. There's a large number of them and they can be earned in all sorts of ways. Some ways include, learning from NPC's, RPing your character in a consistent manner, quests, and more. Example Traits: Navigator: +1 Ship Speed inside of a storm Haggler: -10% Store prices Brute Strength: +5 Total Attack TA